Memory of 10 years
by janemy
Summary: hehehe.. back to my old name and no one seems to review me I'm so sad but please reviw and read chapters 4 and 5. SAnzo's past with a girl who is somehow related to his master... major non-spoiler
1. Preamble

Back from my long vacation from the mountains and finally stopped sulking over my lost fics.= )  
  
  
Anyway... my own new fics will be improved for all of the readers and my other fics might not be   
  
finished anymore.... (because of certain circumstances) but I'll try to find time in doing it for   
  
the sake of my reputation (;;@_@ are? did I have that?) anyway pls. read it though I'm still   
  
having trouble with the rules and regulations around here so please tell me if there is anything   
  
wrong!!!!!  
  
  
  
P.S. pls. R & R!!!  
  
  
  
  
Dear diary,  
  
  
I haven't written in your pages for more that a year for some unknown reason because you   
  
disappeared under my Mangas but I never thought that I would be lucky enough to write in you   
  
again since something weird happened to me TODAY...  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dareka ga sutete shimatta--"  
  
"Hey!!! isn't Sanzo just cute even though he doesn't move much?" My bestfriend asked me as we   
  
continued staring at Sanzo non- stop.  
  
" Yeah!" I replied as I reached into the box of chocolates that was reduced to half it's number   
  
after the opening song... but of course it never bothered me since my stomach never bulged past   
  
22 inches unlike my dearest cat that never seemed to move since last year from the lumpy couch   
  
from fatness. I reached again and again into the red and gold wrapped box of chocolates as my   
  
bestfriend, Freya, noticed that Sanzo seemed to be sad for all I care coz' my eyesight was saved   
  
for my cat. I continued fixing myself a burger and pouring milk for my cat as Freya dabbed her   
  
eyes while I divided my attention between the misunderstanding that Sanzo and Goku was having..   
  
actually I only remember the names of the characters since 24/7 the only thing my friend rave   
  
about is Sanzo being this and that...and that he was sooo... this and that ..and that he will be   
  
like this and like that etcetc.. well I also do my share as her friend. I go with her watch Sanzo   
  
triggering his pistol on Youkais without mercy and drink as if there is no tomorrow. I stared at   
  
Freya's brown eyes fixed on her dear Sanzo as I popped the last of the chocolate into my mouth. I   
  
stood up slowly taking my time in removing the bread crumbs from my mouth and picking my cat up   
  
from the sofa (which I'm having a bad feeling that it weights more than I do) in the process. I   
  
made my way to the kitchen where a small ref filled with junk food and milk stood beside the sink   
  
filled with unwashed dishes. I closed the ref slowly and carefully to prevent too much movements   
  
or the pile of chocolates that I'm carrying might topple down like the last time. I slowed my   
  
pace when the closing song of the Genso ( my friends shorter term for Gensomaden Saiyuki *don't   
  
ask me where she got that.. I have no idea..or maybe you do) vibrated through my ears together   
  
with my friend tirade of not having enough dose of Genso everyday. I finally arrived at my   
  
friends side as she mercilessly stared at the T.V. screen not noticing me and the food in my arms   
  
until I cleared my throat loudly enough to get her attention-- which was after 30 seconds.  
  
  
" Oh.. sorry I didn't see you there.. I just can't believe it.. I mean Sanzo was--"  
  
Here we go again.. I listened to her tirade for another 30 minutes as she watched "Slam Dunk" on   
  
AXN. ( well at least I'm eating this time) when she finally finished I was talking her mom on the   
  
phone talking as loudly as she can on the phone trying to outmatch her daughter's shout. I sighed   
  
as Freya's mother finally hanged down making up for her ear shattering shouts on the phone by   
  
whispering sorries and that she'll drive to my house with dinner for me and my cat. I thanked her   
  
and I was almost tempted to plaster my friends mouth with a lot of tape from the table just a few   
  
inches away from my itchy fingers. I heard Mrs. Olgerwa's car brake loudly in front of my yard   
  
and called Freya out as my friend grabbed her coat as I opened the door for Mrs. Olgerwa to   
  
enter. She smiled at me ever so sweetly as she handed her home- made dinner which is the only   
  
true dinner that I will have for about six months of instant noodle diet. I picked my cat from   
  
the table and looked at it in the eye. Somehow I always feel unsettled whenever I look at those   
  
luminescent eyes. It stared back at me and purred.  
  
  
" Kanzeon.. don't you think it's very weird of Freya to think that Sanzo can fall in love?" I   
  
asked the cat but it only slept on my lap and tucked it's head on it's thick curly dark green hair. I held it in my arms as tears fell   
  
from my eyes.  
  
" Kanzeon..... Do you think mom is watching me from heaven?" I asked the tabby cat but it only licked my hands in response,   
  
which for me is the best response I got from my cat. I changed my clothes in to my pajamas and carried my cat to the foot end of   
  
my bed as I pulled my bed cover to sleep.   
  
****  
  
" Enmei....Enmei..." I opened my eyes but closed it again when a blinding light met me on the step. I slowly opened it again and   
  
tried to figure out the form that blocks the light from direct contact with my eyesight. I figured out that it was a woman. She   
  
smiled at me and took my hand to help me up. I smiled back at her and tried to look around... I was quite surprised to see that I   
  
was not lying on a hard ground where most anime's found themselves in-- but a pond filled with full bloomed lily plants, and,   
  
somehow the scenery looks familiar-- maybe something like--  
  
" So you finally arrived Enmei.." I turned around to face the woman but her face was really irrecognizable from the bright light--  
  
" Excuse me.. but I seem to be lost.."  
  
She smiled at me again and squizzed my hand lightly. It suddenly became dim and the familiar sexy pose of Kanzeon Busatsu   
  
came into my view.....  
  
" I...MUST...be dreaming.." but the realization that a faint mark of a character appearing at the palm that Kanzeon grabbed a   
  
while ago and that it really hurts....like it was in a fire....was enough proof that everything was no dream. 


	2. Secondly

lol????? owwie! ( me tries to think of what to say...) hmm... now how will this be finished... and more importantly when will this fic be finished?  
  
( neko thinks hard as she swished her tail and twittered her whiskers) hmmm.... possibly two months..... too busy with homework.. to busy with the   
  
panagbenga( flower festival held in Baguio)...... daijoubu desu yo ne.... I promise I'll update it..... u_u  
  
WARNING!!!!WARNING!!!!!  
  
Gensomaden Saiyuki is Copyright to Kazuya Minekura and other Affliates.... I don' t own it but I would very much accept it if they would give it to   
  
me!!!  
*****  
" ha!ha! Kouryu the water drifter!!!" " Kouryu drowned oh!...."  
  
Ignore them! Kouryu thougt as he filled the bucket made of wood with water and stood up. They are just immature brats.  
  
Kouryu walked past one when he was pushed. " We're still talking to you asshole!" Kouryu stumbled and some of the water on the bucket spilled.  
  
" Sorry... I didn't see you there" Kouryu replied as he tried to pass the bully; but again he was pushed only this time the water spilled. " Hey! leave her   
  
alone!" a voice stopped the bully from moving towards the blond acolyte.   
  
" Huh?" the bully turned around and saw a girl with her long black hair tied up by an equally black ribbon as she held up her fist at the bully.  
  
" Don't you know it's not nice to bully a girl?" she was all tirading and making noise. The bully smirked.  
  
" Oh.. Kouryu got a boyfriend..." he teased and a group of laughter followed. Kouryu went a little red with fury but he took a deep breath and went   
  
near the river to get another pail of water. He didn't seem to care at all, but the girl was getting a little out of hand.   
  
" Boy? Are you plainly blind or are you so dumb?" she retorted back but her answering back seemed to have backfired at her. In a blink of an eye   
  
the bully was making his way toward her his arm raised and fist balled up to punch the brunette." Why you--!" he was cut short when he felt a   
  
sharp pang of pain in his stomach as he fell into the ground lacking consciousness. It was Kouryu who punched him in the stomach the pail of   
  
water in his other hand. He looked down at the fallen body and glared at the other 'brats' gaping at the large bully.  
  
" Don't make me mad.. and you--" he said turning to the girl with long black hair now looking up at the pissed off blond."-- think before you act...   
  
and mind your own business." he remarked and left the girl gaping at him making no comment on his last words.....  
  
*****  
  
" What do you want?" Enmei asked as she tried to make the hot sensation left on her skin cooler. She lifted her eyes and saw the Goddes of Mercy   
  
smirking at her and she knows that whever she sees that familiar smirk the Goddess is up to no good.  
  
" hmm.... gained your temper already? Before you fell asleep you were telling me how sad you are--" the Goddess smirked when she saw the smoky   
  
eyes widen with surprise and disbelief.  
  
" Kanzeon?-- you mean the Goddess of Mercy is my CAT!!!" Enmei gaped at Kanzeon Busatsu who was happily congratulating herself when she saw   
  
the look in Enmei's eye's.  
  
" Of course! How can you forget Enmei- shujinsama..." she smiled sheepishly or rather he smiled toothily ( or whatever he/she/it is) at Enmei whose   
  
jaws dropped.  
  
"-- actually I called you here to do me a favor, for your, er, cat." again the Goddess smiled for an unknown reason who can make anyone watching   
  
her suspicious. Enmei composed herself and tried to close her mouth. She frowned and looked up at Kanzeon. Her eyes not liking te look of these   
  
things.  
  
" and what is it that you want?" the girl retorted crossing her arm across her breast. Kanzeon tapped her eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling ( if   
  
there is a ceiling) and seemed to be thinking. ( which Enmei was hoping to be not very crazy) Finall y the goddess nodded her head and she seemd   
  
to have finished whatever she had to make her do and was taking her time fixing her posture for her speech, but, unfortunately Enmei doesn't seem   
  
to have the same time that Kanzeon Busatsu have.  
  
" Are you done with thinking?" she asked impatiently nearly tapping her foot and was about to lose her temper.  
  
" ehem!!" the old voice of Jiroushin interrupted the Goddess of Mercy's word and she was so pissed off when she was about to start ( how rude!!)   
  
talking although she ignored it and her smile returned.   
  
" hmm? what is it?" the Goddess of Mercy swayed her hips gaily and looked at equally stiff Jiroushin who tok a roll of paper ( which to Enmei's   
  
opinion looks like a tissue paper) and read it aloud.  
  
" There will be a meeting for all Gods to vote for the new goddess of the wind and justice.. you are--"  
  
" I believe that it's unnnecessary.... I already chose one" the Goddess yawned as Jiroushin's jaw dropped but this time his jaw dropped lower than   
  
Enmei's.  
  
" but Kanzeon Busat--" Jiroushin started.  
  
" it's too bad isn't it... but I think she's cute!" the goddess of mercy motioned Jiroushin to look at Enmei who finally got what the Godess was talking   
  
about.   
  
" Kanzeon-- I hate you..." she exclaimed flatly and truthfuly but it only made the goddess snigger in happiness. The goddess stopped and thought   
  
about it for a second throwing the idea forming in her mind. but she gaved up and gave the already pissed off Enmei a very good advice.  
  
" hmm... let me guess... you are thinking of skewering me or is it tying me up and throwing me in the trash can filled with rotting vegetables?"  
  
Enmei who thought the ideas was very tempting to do nodded her head to both choices.  
  
" both!" she exclaimed. but the loook of fear in Jiroushin's eyes was too hard to ignore.  
  
" what is it Jiroushin- sama?" she asked curiously-- but she only got an equally curious look from the old God.  
  
" How did you know my name?" he asked but Kanzeon Busatsu stepped between them and pulled Enmei close to her.  
  
" Of course she know she's my niece after all!!!"   
*****  
loooolllll? hmmm... this isn't exactly what I planned to type but this is what flowed into my mind as th story progressed. Although it will all end the   
  
same!!!! mwhahahaha( deranged neko laughter) _ 


	3. Thirdly you

hmmm.... fic..? what the!? I am making a fic? --_--;; hmm... maybe I'm still dreaming.... ( okyaku pinches neko's cheek and pulled her whisker)  
  
ouch!!! hey isn't pulling the whis kers enough? well.... *type* type.....*type* type!!!*  
*****  
  
" Sumimasen...." er, please excuse me...thank you... er, is the sanzo master really in there?... I see...please excuse me..." Zephyr made her way   
  
through the thick mob and tried to stand to her full height. moving her way towards the Sanzo that was found roaming around the town   
  
holding her video cam hoping that this time she will get a better clip even for just a minute on the Sanzo masters face. She finally arrived at   
  
the front and she started the cam. She took a peep at the table and made sure that this time she have a disk on. She usually have this hard   
  
time taking shots on the famous Sanzo ikkou. She looked up at the table and looked at the four figures up in front-- a bald monk with a chakra   
  
in his forehead and a sutra with nothing on it. She shrugged and tried not to laugh when she saw the disappointment on the four holy men's   
  
look when the town people gave him a vegetable dish. She sniggered but immediately closed her mouth when the towns people glared at   
  
her. She ignored them and focused her video cam on Cho Hakkai-- she gave him a nick name( she never told anyone that)-- green pig. She just   
  
hated following these people . And she know that they are very greedy. And she have enough proof from following them. Actually if   
  
someone might tell her that they are just fakes she would happily report it to her boss and be the one to kick them in the ass. But of course   
  
that can't be true-- Sanzo- sama was was bald and he got a chakra and of course he's old. He can't possibly be young to attain such a high   
  
position in monkhood. She sighed and left out of boringness nad left when the monk started his speech. B-O-R-I-N-G.... she walked out of the   
  
small town hall hearing the no sense talk of the Sanzo master( maybe someday she can become a Sanzo too.... I guess the education in   
  
temples are too easy). She roamed around the town empty except for the cats and the dogs entering the open restaurant when she saw a   
  
crime in one of the restaurant-- he was large and he seemed to be strong but he was hurrying and he seemed to be too busy getting stuffs   
  
from the restaurant-- beers, wines and lot.. and lots of " FOOD". She stared at the man hurrying toward the jail and stumbling out of it   
  
hurrying to an another restaurant.   
  
" Huh?" she stared incredously at the man panting and crawling and stealing back and forth from a restaurant and back to the jail. She quietly   
  
followed him and saw the situation he was in-- four men lying lazily inside a cell was drinking, smoking, and eating non- stop without even   
  
glancing at what they were eating. She gaped open- mouthed and unconsciously taking out her video- cam taking shots at the four men.   
  
One with golden- eyes and brown hair was eating non-stop and his pile of plate was getting higher and higher-- the next one to him was a   
  
red head and his eyes were equally scarlet too-- she heard a lot of things about kappas but this was the first one that she saw-- the next one   
  
was a brunette, calmly drinking sake with a dragon eating on top of his right shoulder, eating cheese-- and finally, the blond wearing a   
  
chakra on his forehead and a sutra on his shoulder was drinking and smoking heavily and whenever a noise resounded from the red head or   
  
the auburn head, he curses and whacks them loudly with a large paper fan. She stared at him incredously and somehow he looks familiar and   
  
they might be the same person she met 10 years ago. She stared at his scowling face when she felt someone standing beside her. She looked   
  
towards whoever it was and saw a woman around her early thirties, smirking and also, like her, peeping over the jail window. She looked at   
  
her with those eyes.  
  
" Interesting aren't they.. no please don't bother to put down your cam.." Zephyr looked down blushing and looked up again at the woman.   
  
Actually she wasn't bad, she's got a nice figure and she's got a warm smile. She looked back at the four people who were horsing around   
  
happily eating their way to paradise. She looked at the space of her CD and found out that she still have more than 30 minute space left.  
  
" Do you know them?" She asked feeling as if the woman was the closest person and have the feeling that she had seen her somewhere.  
  
" Yes-- actually I've been watching them all their lives.." she smirked as her eyes were closed. She heard a whimpering sound behind her.  
  
" Old woman-- can I go home now?" Zephyr turned around as ehr jaws dropped a girl with long green tinted hair which is actually like the   
  
woman in the "clothes of the century" stepped out of the opposite wall. She was quite surprised at the resemblance only that the girl's hair   
  
was as straight as a ruler( and it was not tied). She heard a loud laugh from the woman and noticed the girl scowling. But she was quite   
  
surprised that the four men doesn't seem to notice. She turned back her attention to the old woam n and noticed that she only have a minute   
  
and not much time to lose.  
  
" er, I guess i better go..." she told them as she hurriedly packed her video cam into her shoulder bag. And was about to run off when she felt a   
  
strong grip on her left arm.   
  
" sorry, but I--" 


	4. fourthly, were far from the ending yet

" Yo! miss.. what are you doing here?" the red head pulled her arm and she was forced to go nearer the drunk man. The red head nuzzled up to her   
  
and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Want to go out with me? huh babe?" the man asked huskily. as he touched her buttocks and was about to kiss her when--  
  
" GET OFF ME YOU RED HEADED PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl shouted with al her might and gasve the red head a blow that sent him flying back   
  
inside the jailroom. She heard curses and some other word of concern coming out of the jailhouse. She kinda felt sorry for him but she never let   
  
anyone get to her that close--- well that close... She must have a talk with all of them. She mustered all her strength and barged into the jail house.  
  
" Konban wa!!!!!!" she greeted them with a force that made them all stare at her.  
  
" My name is Zephyr.. and I'm here from the TNC to have an interview with you guys, concerning your journey to the west." her voice came out   
  
with complete confidence. Everyone was shocked. Specially her. Since when did these people started going to the west. but unfortunately there   
  
was one person who wasn't shocked after all. And he continued to smoke as the other people stared at her like she was just nothing a while ago.  
  
" hmm.... still know how to make an entrance Zep--" everyone looked back and forth from Sanzo and the girl he called Zep.  
  
" the only thing that puzzled me was that I didn't sense your aura until a while ago..." he continued. Goku looked at Zephyr.  
  
" ne..ne.. is your name Zep?" he asked full with curiosity that made Zephyr laugh.  
  
" hmm.. Ryu- san doesn't seem to like seeing me again." She stated then winked at Goku, who's eyes were wide with deadly curiousity.  
  
she continued, " Ryu is my nick name for him-- and he doesn't seem to be very pleased with it though." She shouted the last part of her sentence   
  
starting with the 'and' when Sanzo was about to speak. She looked at the red head.  
  
" And you are such a pervert..." she said addressing it to the tallest of the group. In reply he smirked at her and saluted her( he still had his bruises)   
  
" Yes ma'am... I'm sorry ma'am.... That won't happen again ma'am." he answered her remark with such perversity that made her laugh.  
  
" I'm sorry but we forgot to introduce ourselves my name is Hakkai miss... Cho Hakkai.." He smiled at her and smiled at the sake he was sipping a   
  
while ago. She looked at the boy with brown hair and waited for him to reply. ( which was after 5 seconds) as he finished the food in his mouth.  
  
" I'm Goku!!! and the ero kappa is Gojyo." he said ignoring the glare that he got from the red head that says" You idiot.. you made me miss my chance   
  
to introduce my self to a cute girl!!!!" She laughed at the comical situation that everyone was in.  
  
" My name is Zephyr... Zephyr Kuribage." she said as she bowed to everyone her hair falling down from it's neat place.  
  
" wow!!!!! nice name miss, er, can I just call you Zep too?" Goku remarked for he have a little difficulty remembering Zephyr's name. Zephyr laughed.  
  
" Sure!!! but you have to give me half of your breakfast for it." Goku looked shocked and tried to reminisce Zephyr's name and saw her giggling.  
  
" heh? your just joking?" Everyone burst into laughter ( maybe except for Sanzo who continued cursing under his breath) when Goku finally made   
  
sense of it all and joined the laughter too. Everyone was still gigling or may I say smiling when Sanzo's cool voice came  
  
" Unfortunately.. I'm having enough trouble with these idiots... Iku so." he said and was surprised to see the Goddess of Mercy and the girl ( the girl   
  
in the 3rd chapter) standing right in the doorway. The goddess smiled and looked straight into the violet eyes.  
  
" Unfortunately.... she have enough skills and she have to go with you... " she said as she handed Zephyr( also in shock) a platinum credit card   
  
marked " The great goddess of Mercy.."  
*****  
(neko rubs eyes) there 3 chapters uploaded ZZZZZzzzzzzzz........... Z_Z  
u-u 


	5. fifth, I

*Neko started thinking* Yes ! neko thinks!!!! =^_^= minnnnnaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! writing fics is not my specialty!!!! but I like eating ne?  
  
*burps loudly* hehehehe oooppppssss......  
  
obligatory warning: hehehehe.... I'm warning you guys.... this fic may reach up to 34 chapters or maybe I'll just remove the unimportant ones and   
reduce it to uhm 1 which is impossible.. utterly impossible *neko shakes head* as for the word utterly I don't know how to define it.... but I think it's   
very nice to say. Gensomaden Saiyuki is Co. of Minekura sensei and affliates... I'm just an ordinary fic writer with all the time to spend reminiscing   
what she have to write.... hmm... this is the result of tooo much time spent in front of the TV screen and er, too much time spent in the TV screen   
Ok?. ^^;;=  
******  
  
Enmei stared at the impossibly large door that leads to Kanzeon Busatsu's room. She looked at the Goddess of Mercy flirting with one of the Palace   
guards. hmm...... I like her better as a cat though. Enmei thought as the guard finally reminded the Goddess of Mercy that there was someone   
watching them.  
  
"Ehem! As I was saying Your room will be connected next to mine and let's do something about your clothes.." the goddess left the guard and cited   
a chant that made the wide and great door open without lifiting a finger ( as what the Godess usually says " hmm... I'm a perfect example of   
impossibility..") and she was right. Enmei's jaws dropped when the Godesses room was finally revealed. It was quite impossible. The room was   
  
painted with color light green and it's walls was filled with somekind of puzzling words with scriptures used for curtains and a vast number of   
  
green colored orbs floating around the room. She looked at the next room and smiled; It looks so much like her room in the earth.  
  
" Well do you like it?" the goddess of Mercy asked as she picked an orb and looked at it closely she whisperd to herself" hmm... I always have the   
knack in choosing the right orb." she smirked as Enmei walked into the next room opening the refrigerator as tears burst out her eyes.  
  
" Chocolate!!!!" she exclaimed and saw that her TV was there too she looked back and saw that Kanzeons room disappeared.  
  
" what the-- oh i see..." Enmei muttered as she walked past the wall of her bathroom. Kanzeon appeared and was watching the orb fit into an   
extending rock in the middle of a large pond and la!! the cast of SAiyuki appeared in the lake riding a jeep. Kanzeon Busatsu settlesd herself on top   
of a rock beside the lake and comfortably watched Sanzo fire his gun in all direction.  
  
" well.. what do you think?" Kanzeon asked as Enmei made her way to the center of the lake.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zephyr turned her motorbike around when she heard a shout coming from somewhere back in the desert. She arrived at the place and noticed the   
same girl that Kanzeon pulls around as the girl lifted herself from the sand  
  
" Damn! right in the middle of the desert too!!!" Zephyr heard her mutter and looked back at the fading jiip that the Sanzo ikkou was riding.  
  
She made her way toward the girl as Kanzeon Busatsu slowly descended from heaven. She shook her head and saw the goddess smile at her and   
turned her attention to the fallen girl choking from the sand she accidentally swallowed. Even from the distance she can hear gunshots from the   
jeep.  
  
" Enmei... the next time you do something.... ask me first before doing anything." the goddess helped the girl named Enmei up and walked toward   
Zephyr as Enmei continued to choke out the excess sands from her mouth.  
  
" Yo Zephyr!!" the goddess just know how to make a good impact. It must have taken her thousands of years to practice.  
  
" Kanzeon Busatsu? then.." Zephyr answered smiling at how crazy she was peeping at those four with a goddess." I'm quite honoured to meet you."   
She said bowing at Kanzeon Busatsu with all respect which gained a favor from a God.  
  
" Why of course!!!!" the goddess replied striking a sexy pose.  
  
" Hey!! Can we go back now? I'm missing alot of action.." Enmie called out to the goddess as she wiped her mouth when she smiled at Zephyr.  
  
" Hello." she greeted her and made sure that her robes were sand free.  
  
" Nice.." Zephyr said looking down at Enmei's white flowing robes. They remained quiet for a moment and tried to look or think for a new topic   
when they heard a motor getting louder and louder. Kanzeon pulled Enmei by the arm and quietly waved to Zephyr who jumped into her   
motorcycle and moved toward the jeep where Sanzo was waiting for her angrily.  
  
****   
That idiot! Sanzo cursed angrily as he reminisced what he quietly kept inside for more than 30 minutes....  
****  
  
Sanzo silently closed his eyes not bothering to notice that the usual noise from the motorcycle fading off. Hmp! another bother off.... and ther he   
was wrong...  
  
after 15 minutes...  
  
Damn! where is she?! he peeped at the side mirror and saw that the two idiots ( i didn't say that Sanzo did) sleeping heavily. He's mad and pissed off   
for an unknown reason and took his pistol and fird a few shots that made Hakkai stop.  
  
" What is it Sanzo?" he asked smiling but the tiredness from driving was quite obvoius in his face.  
  
" turn back." he commanded and the other two woke up.  
  
" huh?" what is it--"" just fuckin' turn back will you?" Sanzo snapped that made everyone quiet.  
  
****  
  
" Hakkai!!!!!" Goku rushed forward. 


End file.
